1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a stator component that is intended during operation to conduct a gas flow. The stator component can, for example, be used in a gas turbine and especially in a jet engine.
As used herein, jet engine is meant to include various types of engines that admit air at relatively low velocity, heat it by combustion and shoot it out at a much higher velocity. Included within the term jet engine are, for example, turbojet engines and turbo-fan engines.
A component of this kind, comprising (including, but not limited to) an outerand an inner ring with wall parts configured between the rings, can bearranged with a view to primarily being force-transmitting in the radial and axial direction. The wall parts can, for example, form hollow blades, which are usually shaped such that they offer as little air resistance as possible. The component can, for example, be arranged in a rear or front stand, or in an intermediate housing in a jet engine. The blades are often referred to in such a case as stays or “struts”. Struts can, however, also be formed by other types of parts than hollow blades.
2. Background Art
Wall parts in the form of hollow blades are known that are arranged at a distance apart in the circumferential direction of the carrying component between an inner and an outer ring. The hollow blades are joined together with the rings by welding. Each of the rings is made in this case firstly with portions of the same cross-dimensional shape and size as the blades, protruding in the radial direction. Such protruding portions are often referred to as “stubs.” Each of the blades is then welded to a protruding portion of this kind by means of a butt joint. The radially protruding portions are usually mill-cut from a ring. This is a time-consuming and costly operation.